Doodle Toons
Doodle Toons is an Irish-American web cartoon that is created by Jack C. (CartoonLover98/CleverCloverProductions). It is produced, directed, and animated primarily in the bedroom of "Clever Clover", somewhere in Ireland. On November 16, 2014, the pilot episode, "Rabbit for Dinner", premiered on cartoonlover98's personal Youtube account. The show officially debuted more than a half-year later on August 21, 2015, with the episode, "''Clock Sucker''" According to cartoonlover98's numerous official statements, the show has proved popular enough to spawn its own YouTube page, Clever Clover Productions, where the official cartoons have been moved. The original versions of the shorts were uploaded on cartoonlover98's personal account, but have since been deleted. The series revolves around the life of Bellybutton, an un-aged anthropomorphic rabbit who lives in a small cottage (created from a now-rotting banana), in a small forest. Accompanied by his girlfriend, and sweetheart, Jellybean, he frequently finds himself involved in various shenanigans around the woodlands, during which he interacts with various friends and enemies, and the occasional un-named citizens. On September 6, 2017, the cast of Doodle Toons got redesigned, these redesigns will debut in Season 2. Early Concept Evidence of early concepts from Doodle Toons can be found within the pilot episode of the show as well as some deleted scenes from the official series. Overall, these changes aren't too incredibly vast, only touching on minor detail changes that made the series what is has become. Changes to Episodes/Layouts * The pilot episode begins not with the main title intro, but simply with a still image reading "Cartoonlover98's Bellybutton The Rabbit" and unveiling concept logo art. * After the intro, the pilot cuts right to the title card of the episode, which oddly enough does not reveal any title credits; only the episode's name is shown. * The pilot episode includes a title reading "CartoonLover98" on the bottom-right of the screen for the majority of the episode. * Instead of end credits, the pilot episode simply pans out and displays a simple "The End" slide featuring Bellybutton and Jellybean with a caption reading "A Bellybutton Cartoon", and "Made in My Bedroom, Ireland: 2014." * The pilot episode features no dialogue, with the exception of archival recordings of Tom's screams from the Hanna-Barbara series, "Tom and Jerry," and crying sounds from an unknown source; the auditions for voice acting for the series had not yet taken place. Production The series has currently aired only one season, which aired from 2015-2017. Season 2 is currently in production and will likely begin in 2018. Season 2 is notable for being the first season to feature a MAJOR re-tool of the character designs and general style of the show. Since the show is a web-series produced by few people, there are long gaps inbetween episodes due to long production time. one episode was released in 2015, three in 2016 (one of which was an April Fools Joke), and two in 2017. Animation of Doodle Toons The early episodes have been roughly sketched by hand, and are then transferred into Colors 3D to be animated, refined, layered, and shaded. The finished file is then sent to Sony Vegas: Pro to add voices, sound effects, music, and practical effects. The animations and overall designs of the characters have become increasingly detailed, and significantly more fluid over time. Additionally, characters' eyes and expressions have become increasingly exaggerated and cartoon-like as the series has progressed, when compared to the initial pilot. The backgrounds consist of standard painted backdrops of generic locations, though the backgrounds will take on different feels based on character moods and situations when needed. As the animation process is done by a single person (Jack. C), the episodes are released inconsistently, depending on how long or detailed an individual episode may become. As of May 2017, the upcoming episodes are now to be roughly animated by hand, and touch-ups are done in Toon Boom Harmony. Voice Actors * [[Jack C.|'Jack C.']] (Formerly cartoonlover98) as Bellybutton, Pudgy the Elephant, Huntin' Bucky, Washy, Worm, Frank, Sid, and various other voices. * [[The-Ginger-Sky|'The-Ginger-Sky']] as Jellybean, Goldie, Soo, Violet, InkBlot, and Gingerbread. * Thomasfan101 as Cruncher, Additonal Voices. * Kryssieness as Pip. * [[Lemurboy123|'Lemurboy123']] as Ringo, Additonal Voices * PIEGUYRULZ as Game Show Host and TV Announcer. * Lotusbandicoot as Crowd Member, Additional Voices, Decoy Chuncher * * iToruna as Crumbles, Additonal Voices * Ian Asaph as Sgt. Pigskin Trivia * Bellybutton had originally made a small appearance on cartoonlover98's Q + A videos before officially debuting on the series. * The series, as well as animation in general, has caused cartoonlover98 to resign from what was his current line of work, Youtube Poops. * Voice auditions were held online, as many of the cast members are located at various parts of the world. * Depending on the actor's recording microphone, there sometimes can be a rather large contrast between characters' audio quality. * The voice acting has seemed to become less forced and more natural overtime. Take Bellybutton's dialogue from "Clock Sucker." for example, and compare it to that of "What's in a Name?". * The music, as well as the sound effects, are not created by cartoonlover98, but instead are taken from various soundboards and music clips from popular cartoons, mostly from the 1940s-1960s. * The expressions of the characters and the overall feel of the cartoon bear a striking resemblance to theatric Warner Brothers cartoons, right down to the intro even including the Hawaiian-like twang when the logo appeVoices Category:Show